


Worth it

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grumpy Pregnant Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "What do I get if I manifest you?" Klaus asked, after three sessions all of which had ended in disappointment."I'll give you a kiss," Ben replied without thinking.Klaus manifested him on the first attempt.Well, the kiss turned into more and really they shouldn't have been surprised. After the special circumstances of their birth, and their coming into powers - they should have suspected that this was possible.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Ben sighed as Klaus flopped onto the couch, arm thrown dramatically over his eyes. His other arm carefully caressing his slight baby bump.

"What is it now?" Ben asked, hovering ever closer to his brother.

"I'm thirsty," Klaus whined, looking pleadingly at the ghost.

"So get a drink," Ben suggested, knowing full well that Klaus was just being dramatic for the fun of it.

Neither of them had expected this. Klaus had been focusing on exploring his powers, he had been sober, amazingly for 2 months after they returned to the past and stopped the apocalypse. They had been working on manifesting Ben and allowing Ben to interact with things.

"What do I get if I manifest you?" Klaus asked, after three sessions all of which had ended in disappointment.

"I'll give you a kiss," Ben replied without thinking.

Klaus manifested him on the first attempt.

Well, the kiss turned into more and really they shouldn't have been surprised. After the special circumstances of their birth, and their coming into powers - they should have suspected that this was possible.

"It's too far," Klaus whined, bringing Ben back to the conversation at hand.

"Well I certainly can't get it for you," Ben reminded him.

Klaus' hands glowed blue and Ben felt that all too familiar feeling of heaviness that was a manifestation. With a sigh, he walked to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"Love you," Klaus said, taking the glass of water from his hand. He grabbed Ben and pulled him down for a quick kiss, before letting go of his manifestation.

"you realize it was more effort for you to manifest me than it would have been for you to just get the water," Ben pointed out.

"Worth it for the kiss," Klaus smiled up at him, sipping the water.


End file.
